


Home

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan comes home after a long mission





	Home

Obi Wan had been gone for two months. Two long miserable months. It was supposed to be a simple mission that would keep him from home for two weeks at the most but things had taken a complicated turn so his time was extended several times. Now he was finally back on his home planet, anxious to get back into Anakin's arms. First things first though. He had no choice but to report to the Jedi counsel. He was there for over two hours. When he finally was allowed to leave, it was almost midnight so he expected Anakin to be asleep when he got back. When he opened the door, he found Anakin sitting on the couch smiling. 

"Finally," Anakin replied, quickly rushing over to Obi Wan pulling him in for a kiss. Obi Wan smiled and wrapped his dirty arms around his lover.

"I have missed you so much," Obi Wan replied running a hand through Anakin's longer hair. 

"So have I," Anakin told Obi Wan touching his bearded face. "How are you? You didn't sound too good the last time I talked to you?"

"I have a few bruises but nothing is majorly damaged. I'm exhausted and could use a hot bath," Obi Wan told Anakin. 

"Which I have prepared for you. As soon as I felt you were coming home, I prepared you a hot bubble bath," Anakin replied with a smile. 

Obi Wan gave him a grateful smile and headed to the bathroom slowly stripping. Anakin smiled as Obi Wan got comfortable. "Are you going to stand there and watch me or do you want to join me," Obi Wan asked Anakin. 

"I'll join you if you want," Anakin replied taking off what little clothes he was wearing. He slowly got into the tub and maneuvered Obi Wan until Obi Wan's back was against Anakin's chest. Obi Wan let out a content sigh as Anakin gently began massaging him.

"I don't like going on long missions but I love coming home to this," Obi Wan said full of love and content as Anakin took care of him.

Anakin smiled and kissed his neck. "I love pampering you when you come home."


End file.
